


I'll Look After You

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Frottage, Genderswap, Kissing, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a girl and Liam is the best husband ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god this was going to be just pure fluff and then it took a turn into a bit of smut then back to fluff. I dunno what happened either but it's cute so I went with it.
> 
> title from 'Look After You' by The Fray

Liam's rather used to hearing his name called from the opposite end of the house, but that doesn't mean that he's ever ignored it. He may not answer right away, but Louis will usually either keep calling or stomp around until she finds him, usually in his office.

But the first time she didn't come storming into his office and just kept calling his name, Liam was struck with the fear that something was wrong.

"Lou? Lou!" he called as he searched room after room, finally finding her standing in the bathroom with her back to him. "Lou, are you alright?"

She turned around, and Liam immediately saw tears in her eyes and assumed the worst. Of course, he had absolutely no idea what the worst could entail, but he'd always been a bit of a worrywart.

"Liam," she choked out, the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she let out a watery laugh. It was then that Liam noticed what she was holding in her hand: a pregnancy test.

"Louis," he whispered softly, a small smile creeping across his own lips as he felt his eyes start to well up with tears. "Is it...?"

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, "I'm pregnant."

*

The second time Liam had to go searching for Louis, it was several months later and he was far more panicked to find out why Louis was calling his name. This time, she was standing in the kitchen with her hands clasped firmly over her small bump.

Liam strode forward, taking her into his arms as he started asking a million and one questions, each one slightly more hysterical than the last. In fact, he didn't stop talking until Louis covered his mouth with one hand and laughed softly.

"Shut up and give me your hand," she said softly as she pulled her hand away from his mouth. Liam obliged, letting her guide his hand to her belly. He stayed silent until his palm was pressed flat against the bump, and he couldn't do a thing to stop the soft gasp escaping his lips when he felt the baby kick.

"Oh my god," he whispered. Louis giggled, lifting one hand to wipe her eyes.

"That's our baby." She tilted her head up to look into Liam's eyes and he quickly pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you," he said after he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. Louis giggled again, tilting her head back up to give him a quick kiss.

"Love you too, Li."

*

Louis had always been a bit difficult to be around, and Liam knew this better than anyone. It was part of what made him fall in love with her, even when she was teasing him endlessly and pinching whatever part of his body she could reach. Her friends assured him that she did this with everyone, but even in the early days Liam couldn't help but notice that he was always her target whenever they were together.

As the days and months passed with the small bump growing larger every day, she most certainly did not move as fast as she used to, but that didn't mean she was any less difficult. Every time their friends and family came around to visit, Liam would always get told the same thing:

"I don't know how you do it."

The first time he heard it, Liam was a little offended. He knew Louis was a bit of a pain in the arse, but she was his wife and he could still hardly wrap his mind around the fact that she was _carrying their child_.

So, in his true diplomatic fashion, he would always answer the same way.

"Because I love her."

Of course, that would always elicit one of two reactions: immediate cooing about how unbelievably sweet he was, or a sarcastic roll of the eyes and something along the lines of "please stop before I vomit." Either way, it would always end with a hug and a wish for nothing but the best for the three of them.

When it was just the two of them, Liam devoted all of his spare time to making sure Louis had everything she needed. In the first few months of her pregnancy, Louis had a tendency to exploit it just ever so slightly, which did not surprise Liam in the least. But still, he absolutely didn't care.

Now that she was six months pregnant with their baby, it grew harder for Louis to do things on her own, she became more adamant about at least _trying_ before she'd allow Liam to help.

"I can do it myself!" she snapped one particularly frustrating afternoon when she was trying to reach for a teacup without pressing her now rather large baby bump against the counter.

"I know you can, love," Liam said gently as he rested his hand on her lower back. "But I'd rather you go sit down, alright?"

Louis huffed loudly as she crossed her arms – or, at least tried to. She still quite hadn't gotten used to the fact that both her growing belly and her swelled breasts had made it rather impossible for her to cross her arms like she was used to doing.

Liam pressed his lips against her forehead as he kept his hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles against her spine as she continued to pout. Using his free hand, he snatched the teacup she'd been reaching for with ease and set it down on the counter.

"I could've done that," she mumbled, still trying to arrange her arms properly.

"I know," Liam answered with a smile. "You can do anything."

"Except cross my bloody arms," she huffed again, finally dropping her arms to her sides and Liam tried very hard not to laugh.

As a snicker escaped his lips, Louis' pout turned into a frown and she narrowed her eyes.

"It's your fault that I'm as big as a house!" Louis sniffed sharply as her hormones went into overdrive and she found herself crying for the third time that day.

"You're not," Liam said as he gently cupped her face, "you're perfect."

Louis laughed sharply. "I am not, you big liar."

"You are." Liam pressed his lips firmly against Louis' until she relaxed under his touch. "C'mere, love."

Liam gently spun her around until her back was flat against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He nuzzled his face into her neck, smiling against her skin when she giggled softly at the brush of his beard.

"Liam!" she cried out between giggles. "Stop that, you arse!"

"Never," he murmured as he kissed her neck, trailing a line up to her cheek. "Love you, Lou."

Louis let out a deep breath and tilted her head back so it was resting on Liam's shoulder.

"I love you too, you sappy twat."

Liam reached up to clap his hand over her mouth and chuckled in her ear.

"You're going to have to watch that mouth of yours around our baby."

Louis mumbled something against his hand and he chuckled again as he pulled his hand away and asked her to repeat herself.

"Make me," she whispered defiantly as she turned her head towards Liam and sealed their lips together. Liam let out a soft moan against her lips as Louis slipped her hand behind her, pressing it against where Liam was slowly growing hard.

"Lou," he chastised softly as he pulled back. Louis whined as she chased his lips, sticking out her bottom lip in another pout when he turned his head.

"Liam, it's been _ages_..." Louis pressed her hand more firmly against Liam and he sucked in a sharp breath followed by a chuckle.

"Lou, it's been two days."

Louis huffed indignantly and rolled her eyes as she turned herself around in Liam's arms. He was right, of course, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"That doesn't count," she stated, wrapping her arms around Liam's neck to pull him closer. She whined again, frustrated that her belly was getting in the way of being as close to Liam as she wanted to be.

"Shh, love," Liam mumbled against her lips as his own hands started trailing down her back, reaching down to cup her arse and squeeze it tightly enough to make her squeal into his mouth.

"Liam!" He grinned smugly before kissing the tip of Louis' nose.

"What d'you want, love?" he asked in a low voice, keeping one hand firmly on her bum while the other traced skin of her thigh under the hem of her dungarees.

"You," she whimpered as she tightened her grip on the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to her own in an eager kiss. Liam smiled against her lips before he scooped her up into his arms and carried her bridal-style into their bedroom, just like he had on their wedding night (and several occasions since then).

Liam gently laid Louis down on their bed, kissing her as he began undressing her with the utmost care. Louis whined softly, complaining against his lips that he was taking too long.

"So impatient," he replied with a chuckle as he pulled off her dungarees, pausing to press a kiss to her belly.

"Liam," Louis mumbled softly, though her tone was more fond than anything else. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, then dropped her hand to the collar of his shirt and gave it a firm tug.

Liam chuckled again as he quickly pulled his shirt over his head, making quick work of his trousers and pants as well. Louis beamed when he crawled back up the bed and captured her lips again, slowly pulling her knickers down before he turned her onto her side.

Louis gasped softly as Liam pressed their bodies together, slipping one hand between them to slip his fingers inside of her. He groaned softly in her ear and nibbled on the skin of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"Liam," she repeated, her voice returning to the exasperated tone she had earlier. Liam couldn't help but smirk against her skin as he slid his fingers out and left her side for a moment to retrieve a condom.

Louis rolled onto her back when the warmth from his body disappeared and groaned loudly, reaching out for him in an attempt to get him back where she wanted him.

"What on _earth_ -" Louis groaned again. "It's not like I can get pregnant _again_!"

"Oh hush," Liam replied as he rolled the condom on, letting out a soft moan as he pumped himself a few times. "You know full well that you won't want to get up afterwards to clean yourself up."

Louis rolled her eyes, her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink because he was entirely right.

"Just shut up and get back over here."

Liam smiled as he gently pushed her back onto her side, pressing his hips against her.

"Ready?" he mumbled softly, to which Louis replied with a huff.

"If you don't get your cock in me right this second, Liam James Payne, I will-"

Liam clasped his hand over her mouth and chuckled as he pushed inside her, muffling her surprised moan. He slowly rocked against her, wrapping his other arm around her belly.

"Such a dirty mouth," he whispered huskily in her ear. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sure you'll-" Louis paused to let out another breathy moan, "-think of something."

"Mmm," Liam groaned as he pressed his face against her neck, "this seems to do the trick."

"Y-Yes," Louis moaned. "Liam, don't s-stop."

"Never," he grunted, "God, _Louis_ , you feel so good."

Liam cupped her breasts and started moving his hips faster, loving every gasp of breath that fell from Louis' lips as he thrusted into her. Louis whimpered, dragging his hand away from her chest and pushing it down until it was between her legs.

"Touch me," she breathed out, barely above a whisper.

"Eager, are we?" Liam said with a chuckle, but if he was being honest he was wanted nothing more than to make Louis feel good. She opened her mouth to reply with another snarky remark but it was lost in a moan as Liam pressed his thumb against her clit and started rubbing it just the way he knew she liked.

Louis began panting and moaning, breathing words of desperation that were like music to Liam's ears. He thrusted into her as quickly as he could without jostling her too much, because even in his state of desire he didn't want to do anything that could potentially harm their baby.

He felt Louis' orgasm drawing nearer as she clenched around him, her hand suddenly flying down to wrap around his wrist as she threw her head back and moaned loudly.

"Li-Liam, Liam, I'm-" she moaned again as she came, shaking violently as she gasped for air.

"Oh god, oh _fuck_ , Louis-" Liam grunted as his own orgasm took him by surprise. His hips stilled against her as he came hard, gripping her thigh as he moaned loudly.

Louis shuddered again when Liam slowly pulled out of her, rolling onto his back with an exhausted sigh. She too rolled onto her back and looked at him with a fond yet smug look on her face, giggling softly when he noticed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Lou?"

"Now who's got a dirty mouth?" Liam shook his head, quickly rolling over to press a kiss to her mouth before he got up to dispose of the condom.

By the time he'd returned, which in all honesty was perhaps two minutes, Louis had already fallen asleep. Liam chuckled softly as he climbed into bed next to her, pulling the duvet up over the both of them before settling down with his arms wrapped around her tightly.

*

Throughout her pregnancy, Louis had all sorts of cravings. One minute she'd want chips doused in vinegar, the next she'd want spaghetti with a side of chocolate pudding. Liam found each one more amusing than the last, and dutifully always went out for whatever she wanted if they didn't have it in the house.

Their grocery list during her 8th month of pregnancy was absolutely ridiculous, and Liam knew it by the looks he was getting as he wandered around the store with a cart full of the most random assortment of items imaginable.

"Lou, what kind of crisps did you want?" he asked as he stood in the aisle with his phone up to his ear. He hated leaving Louis alone, even just to go to the store, so he was very adamant about keeping her on the phone whenever he had to leave her side.

"All of them."

Liam chuckled. "Lou, you can't be serious."

"I am!"

"There's at least twenty different kinds!" He started to list them all and Louis hummed into the phone.

"Yep, definitely get all of them. Ooh, and pretzels. Lots of pretzels."

"Alright, Lou," Liam replied, shaking his head even though she couldn't see him. "Anything else?"

"Ice cream. Oh, and waffles. I'd kill for a waffle right now. Oh! And-"

Liam waited a beat, expecting Louis to continue her thought. The line remained silent, and he chuckled nervously.

"Lou? You there?"

"Liam," she whispered, almost too softly for Liam to hear over the bustle of everything going on around him. "Come home."

"Why? Louis, what's wrong?"

"My water broke."

Liam didn't have a second thought about leaving the market, abandoning his cart right there in the aisle as he rushed out of the building and to his car with Louis still on the line.

"Hold on, Lou, I'll be there soon!"

Almost twelve hours later, Louis and Liam were curled up together in a hospital bed staring down at their beautiful baby boy in awe. The nurse had left them alone finally after Louis had made it extremely clear that she was not letting their baby go, nor was she letting Liam leave her side.

"You didn't have to scream at her like that," Liam mumbled softly as he pressed a kiss into Louis' hairline.

"I did so. She was trying to steal our baby!"

"No she wasn't," he replied with a soft laugh as he traced his finger along the tiny fist of their baby. He squirmed a little in Louis' arms, cooing softly when Louis gently kissed the top of his head.

"He's perfect," she whispered.

"Just like his mum." Louis rolled her eyes but turned her head to give Liam a soft kiss.

"Ever the charmer, eh?" She laughed softly, turning her attention back to the baby. "Daddy's a right nutter, love. Yes he is!"

"Oi, don't turn him against me already." Louis grinned cheekily but kept her eyes on the baby.

"I'm not! I'm just telling him that his dad's a soppy git." Her voice remained cheerful as if she was telling a children's story. Liam rolled his eyes and sighed as he nipped at Louis' ear.

"You love me. Even if I'm a soppy git."

Louis let out a giggle and nuzzled her head against Liam's. "I love you _because_ you're a soppy git."

"Good." Liam sighed in contentment as he tightened his arms around Louis and their baby. They laid there in silence for a while, just basking in the glow of their new family.

"For the record," Liam said quietly a few minutes later, "I love you too."

"You'd damn well better," Louis replied, still keeping her tone light.

*

The third time Louis started shouting Liam's name from the other end of the house, he nearly tripped over at least four times as he searched room to room for her and their son. There were toys scattered literally everywhere, because Louis could never be bothered to pick anything up.

"Lou, this had better be important because I've nearly brained myself-"

"Liam," she interrupted as he stood in the doorway of their son's room. He looked at her for a moment, confused until he looked down at the floor and saw why she'd called him.

Their son, barely six months old, was crawling clear across the floor towards Liam's feet. He immediately crouched down to scoop him up into his arms, hugging him tightly to his chest as Louis came over to the both of them.

"I can't believe it," Liam said with awe, laughing as their son started squirming in his arms, eager to get back down on the floor and start crawling again.

"I knew you wouldn't want to miss it," Louis replied with a smile as she took their son out of Liam's arms and kneeled back down on the floor. He squirmed about a little, kicking his feet out several times before he remembered how to crawl again.

Liam sat down next to Louis and pulled her into his arms as they both watched their son. He brushed his lips against her cheek and smiled as she curled up against him.

"Liam?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled softly, keeping a careful eye to make sure their son wasn't heading for something he shouldn't be.

"You always wanted a big family, right?"

"Yeah," he replied, still distracted by the tiny human crawling around.

"Good. Because I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
